Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting element and a light emitting element array.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-326910 has proposed a triangular prism-shaped (FIG. 6 of this patent document) light emitting element and a truncated triangular pyramid-shaped (FIG. 10 of this patent document) light emitting element (see FIGS. 6 and 10 of this patent document). In this patent document, the following technique is described: that is, arranging outer surfaces of the light emitting element so as to form an acute angle therebetween reduces an angle, at which the light having undergone total internal reflection in the light emitting element is incident upon the next surface, and this can suppress repetition of total internal reflection in the light emitting element. The similar technique is described in claim 5 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-23249.